Surprises
by Wr1
Summary: Rachel and Eddie have a daughter. (It would be a son but I don't think a boy would work for this fic!) Eddie's never met her or even knows about her. Everything from s3 e7 to s4 ep20 happened. I got bored over the weekend and this is what the product of the said bored ness was. Reddie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Surprises_****_._**

**_Rachel and Eddie have a daughter. (It would be a son but I don't think a boy would work for this fic!) Eddie's never met her or even knows about her. Everything from s3 e7 to s4 ep20 happened. It's not very good. I got bored over the weekend and this is what the product of the said bored ness was._**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Chelsea sweetheart. Could you come here please?" Rachel called up the stairs to her fifteen years and three hundred and fifty eight day old daughter. Chelsea is sixteen in a week,a thought which frightens her mother dearly.

Chelsea and Rachel are extremely close. Who wouldn't be assuming you only grew up with your mother? They know each other well,more than any normal mother and daughter. They know when something was bothering them,if there was something wrong and what their emotions are like to certain situations. They know each other inside and out.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when her teenage daughter came bundling down the stairs. She is only a few inches shorter than her mother,but the same auburn as her,which frames her face perfectly and falls to just below her shoulders. Chelsea has the same soft eyes and cheeky smile as her dad though and the innocent look. Today she wore her skinny jeans,purple and white stripped top along with her purple vans.

"Yes mum?" Chelsea replied in her sweet,angelic voice. The same innocent smile that makes it appearance more often...

"Can you go and her some essentials from the shop down the road?" Rachel asked handing her a list and some money. Rachel really needs her out of the house. Chelsea silently agree knowing she has no choice and isn't wanting to cause any arguments.

As soon as Rachel was sure that Chelsea was out of the house she bounded up the stairs. Rachel stopped outside her daughters room. Taking a deep breath she went in. Sighing to herself she sat down on her daughters' bed,picking up the framed photo on the bedside table.

Rachel ran her fingers over the photograph as silent tears began to fall. The room had changed many a time,from being a white nursery,to a toddlers room filled with toys,to a more near child's room,to a messier pre-teens room and now a purple teenage room,that was scattered in clothes and make up. But the photo had always stayed. It was never taken from the room and never taken out of its frame. Countless questions had been asked by Chelsea's friends and each time her little girl would answer. There was one question Chels wouldn't answer. What's the story of her mother and father?And each time that question would be ask Chelsea would take her friends to her mother. It depended on who they were if Rachel would tell them the full story. They would sit in her mothers room,on the floor or the bed and Rachel would tell them. The story always had the same ending,the ending which Rachel couldn't stress enough,"it wasn't his fault."

Sixteen years it had been since she last saw his face. Sixteen years it had been since they told their first and last,"I love yous'." Sixteen years it had been since they broke up. Sixteen years it had been since she found out she was pregnant. And sixteen years it had been since she had given birth.

Sighing again as she looked at the photograph in her hands,she went to put it down when a piece of paper poking out of the back caught her eye. It had fallen behind the bedside table;obviously forgotten. It has been there a while. The paper is darkened slightly and dust covers its surfaces.

Silently she unfolds it and begins to read. Tears fall down her rosy cheeks along with some sad laughs. After finishing she folds the paper back up.

Going into her bedroom and sitting on her bed,she places the letter down. Rachel reaches into her bedside table,retrieving her letter she had written earlier on that day,she places it next to her daughters'. Rachel stands up and makes her way to her wardrobe,battling her way to the back of it,she finds what she's looking for. Rachel finished everything she wanders to,all by the time Chelsea returns home.


	2. Two letters and a photo album

Eddie gladly Eddie Lawson was sat in his classroom, at his desk during the first period of the day. He was teaching sixth formers, well, instructing them to get on with work quietly. The quietness was shattered by a knock at the door, "Mr Lawson there's an important package here for you."

Eddie nodded his thank you, placing it down on his desk, his breath catching in his throat. It was her handwriting; the handwriting he hadn't seen in over sixteen years.

Eddie was transfixed, not that the class had noticed. Slowly he opened the brown package. A photo album? Eddie was intrigued opening the cover. There he was met with two white envelopes; one with the number one on it and one with the number two on it. Slowly and cautiously he picked up the first one. Running his thumb over the smooth paper of the envelope, he opened it before unfolding the piece of paper.

Dear Eddie,

It's been a long sixteen years, hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. It still hurts. There is a reason for this letter and I am so sorry I never told you before now. I'm sorry also for not contacting you after we found out that Melissa had lied to us. I just couldn't. I never found out about what I'm about to tell you until after you left. Please forgive me.

You have a daughter, Eddie. We have a daughter; Chelsea May Lawson. She's beautiful, Eddie. My auburn hair but she's all yours otherwise. Same soft brown eyes and that cheeky smile that you always had plastered on your face. Chelsea's also inherited you laid-back attitude (which I'm NOT to pleased about!).

Our daughter's sixteen next week, Eddie. Next Friday to be precise; July 21st. The last day of term. You've missed out on so much of her life, Eddie. I'm the only one to be blamed for that and for that I am truly sorry.

She wants to me her daddy, Eddie. I know it's asking a lot, but it's what she wants and I'll do anything she'll ask me to do. Chels is our precious girl and I want you to meet her. It would make her birthday special and I'd do anything to make it just that. I won't give up without a fight.

The photo album is of our girl growing up, Eddie. As each year has gone by. She doesn't know about it. It has only one space left, Eddie and that's for the day you meet her. I made if for you, Eddie.

Our girl is growing up so fast, it scares me. When the time comes, I want her father to walk her down the aisle, to help me babysit her children and be there to kick anyone's sorry arse that even dares to make her upset.

I won't take it personally if you don't turn up and neither will Chels as she doesn't know that I've even done this. So, if you decide to come, meet me outside at Waterloo Road at 4pm. I'll send Chelsea home with her friends. I want it to be a surprise.

I can only apologise for not telling you, but you'll be the best present she's ever received.

All my love,

Rachel.

xxx

Eddie sat in shock. He had a daughter and with Rachel ! He wasn't angry or upset just in shock and elated. Checking the class was still working he picked up the second envelope and began to read it.

_Dear daddy,_

_I'm your daughter. It's a shock I know and when you finally receive this letter, I must have worked up enough courage to send it or, mum has found it and sent it without me knowing._

_Mum's explained to me about everything that has happened and I don't blame either of you! Not for a thing. Mum's also explained why she hasn't told you. I respect the decision's she's made, knowing it would have been best at the time. Please don't hate her._

_It's been hard on mum, as I'm sure it has with you. She's cried herself to sleep for most of the fifteen years. She misses you and loves you a lot, dad._

_I know all about you. Me and mum have spent many a night, on her bed whilst she's told me stories about you. I know everything! Like the fact tat you both hated each other at the start. I hope you find out about me one day._

_Also, aunt Steph has given me many a story about your drunken state ( hilarious by the way!). And uncle Tom told me about your competitive streak when you both went to watch the football. I think you'll be happy to hear we both support the same team. I think mum made sure of it._

_I hope one day we meet. Get the chance to bond, go and watch a football match or you could show me your horrendous bowling skills (I heard ALL about that one ! ;D )._

_When and if we meet I want to get to know you. I want you to be there when I go to uni, get my heart broken, you kick their arses (as mum would say), get married and have children. I 'll need your support comfort and love._

_I hope we do meet,_

_I love you (and mum does),_

_Chelsea May Lawson._

_(Your little girl)._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eddie folded both the letter up, placing them both in the chest pocket of his shirt. The teens were still working quietly. Eddie looked back down and his attention turned to the photo album, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

The first page contained the scan photos and many more of the little things Rachel had bought, each with a description in her neat scrawl. As pages went on, all in chronological order. Eddie ran his fingers over each one, the tears flowing freely as he forgot where he was. They first fell like rain but as the album went on he began to sob uncontrollably. Now being the time the teenagers looked up from their work, seeing their maths teacher and deputy head break down.

"Sir, you alright?" One of the boys asked. Eddie didn't answer he just carried on crying in a world of his own.

He had a daughter. He always wanted a daughter. He didn't cry because of what he had missed out on with Rachel and his daughter. He skipped back a few pages to find the picture he wanted. It was one of Rachel and Chelsea who was four and in her school uniform just before Christmas. Rachel and Chelsea both wore santa hats and Rachel held up a piece of paper saying, "Hey Daddy! I love you!" There was one for each year. Them both in the same position, both smiling and Rachel with the piece of paper in her hands, but this one was his favourite.

The head teacher soon entered after one of the pupils had rushed to get her. As she made her way over to the crying deputy feeling sympathy towards him when she noticed the photo album. Crouching down to his level she asked, "Eddie, what's wrong?" The class watched on expectantly as Eddie raised his head, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Remember when I told you about Rachel?" He asked as the class wondered who she was. His voice was hoarse from crying.

"Yes, I remember. What about her?" Karen Fisher asked.

"I have a sixteen year old daughter with her! I only found out today! Look!" He exclaimed changing from the sobbing buffoon to an excited five year old. Karen smiled at him, as they both looked through the photo album. Aware now that the class had now surrounded them wanting to look at the photos; which Eddie gladly showed.


	3. Looking forward

_**Sorry it's short and after this there isn't much left...**_

"You looking forward to your party, Chels?" Tom Clarkson asked as the class started to pack up at the end of the day/.

"Yes, should be good. I wanted a house party but mum sais no because she doesn't want to go through that amount of stress again. I think she's more worried about flashbacks," Chelsea sighed sadly as Tom and her best friend Danny looked at her with a confused expression.

Danny is Chelsea's best friend. They have been ever since they were both three. Danny has light brown hair that is usually spiked and he has blue eyes which were shaded over slightly so they looked more grey.

"Why's that, Chels?" Danny asked carefully.

"You're not to tell mum you know, she hasn't told anyone but me this story," she said giving the famous Mason death glare.

"We promise," Danny and Tom said in unison.

"It was mum and dads first date when Phil had the house party on his sixteenth. You could kinda guess what happened then because it led to me being here," she said gesturing to herself as Tom and Danny shared knowing looks as their mouth turned into 'O' shapes.

"So, no alcohol," Danny pouted as Tom shook his head, dismissing the class early.

"You guessed wrong," Chelsea remarked as they walked down the corridors towards her mothers office.

"Huh?" Danny asked turning to his best friend thinking he heard her wrong.

"Me and mum have come to an agreement. Assuming Phil ended up having alcohol, mum said I could have it! " She exclaimed.

"I can't believe she let you," he laughed as Rachel appeared from her office.

"I can't believe she let you what Daniel?" She said in her best headmistress tone when she wasn't being serious.

"Let alcohol into the party, Rachel," he replied grinning.

"Neither can I to be honest," Rachel sighed as she looked at her daughter who was looking out of the window thinking and Rachel knew exactly what she was thinking about; her dad.

"You ok, sweetie?" Rachel asked placing a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Ye, ye. I'm fine," Chelsea said snapping out of her trance, turning to face her mother who hugged her tightly," I love you."

"I love you too, so much and so does your dad," Rachel whispered into her daughters hair.

"How do you know?" Chelsea asked questioningly.

"I just do. Trust me," Rachel explained as Chelsea nodded at her," now go home and get ready! I'll see you back here at seven, ye?" Chelsea nodded to her mother before she left with Danny.

Rachel sat back on the sofa, staring out of the window, seeing her daughter walk out of the school gates. Rachel glanced at the clock; 3:45. She really hoped Eddie showed.


	4. Puppy

_**Second to last chapter. Sorry this bit is only short.**_

4:15 and Eddie still hadn't shown. Rachel started to panic as she paced the floor of her office, biting her fingernails. Rachel was trying to find a solution this was the only big present she planned. "C'mon Eddie," she muttered under breath as she took a shot of whiskey.

Eddie sped through the streets of Rochdale, he had forgotten how busy the roads could get. Speeding through the gates of Waterloo Road he parked his car unbeknown to him next to Rachel's. He stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath as he face the school he still loved. Slowly making his way through the school corridors, flashbacks playing before his eyes. He stopped and stared at the plaque on the door; Rachel Mason- Head teacher. Some things never change. Should he knock or walk in. Knock was probably the wisest answer. He knocked three times before pushing the handle down and entering.

Rachel's head shot up when she heard the three knocks. Please be Eddie, she begged silently in her head. As the door began to open she held her breath and crossed her fingers, silently starting to pray. As soon as she saw who it was she jumped up and ran to embrace him, taking Eddie by surprise. "Thank you for coming," she whispered to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss our daughters sixteenth for the world," he replied with a beaming smile on his face as he hugged Rachel. Our daughter. It sounded surreal but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Rach where are we going?" Eddie asked as he sat beside Rachel in her newest car. God she really liked fancy sports cars didn't she?

"Well, Chels wants a puppy and I thought you could be the one to give it to her. So, we're going to pick it up ," Rachel answered as her way of an explanation. Eddie smiled before thinking if his newly discovered daughter was anything like Rachel he'd have his work cut our and boy he did.


	5. They Meet

It was eight o clock by time Eddie and Rachel got back to the school,"Eddie sneak up to my office." Eddie nodded his head, he was growing more and mor excited about meeting his daughter.

Before Eddie was to sneak into the school with the tanned and black collie cross german Shepard puppy, he went to the boot of his car. Rachel being curious followed and gasped at what was revealed.

"Are you opening your own brewery?"

"Well, I didn't know if Chelsea like half of this stuff or even if she was allowed to drink it tonight. So, I bought three different cases of cider, three cases of larger, three different WKD's three..."

"Eddie you're babbling," Rachel pointed out

"Am I ?" He asked stupidly scratching his head.

"Yes. Don't worry Chels would drink all of that if she had half the chance. I'll take some in and you can take some in later. Now go and hide before someone sees you," she giggles as Eddie handed her his car keys and taking a crate of cider he went and did what he was told.

As Eddie was about to go and hide, Rachel ran and stopped him. He looked at her bewildered before she pressed a lingering kiss on his lips and then rushing off to put her plan into action.

Rachel walked into the transformed hall. Balloons and streamers were hung and scattered everywhere. Rachel placed the alcohol on the table as she frantically searched for her daughter.

As Rachel spotted her, she couldn't help but feel that her daughter was grown up. She wore a black dress that hugged her figure and fell above her knees . Her auburn hair had been curled loosely and make up done to a tee.

Rachel made her way over up to her daughter who was dancing with Danny. She tapped her daughter on her shoulder who immediately spun around and hugged her mother,"where have you been?"

"To get you surprises. Danny do me a favour. Cover her eyes," Danny did as he were told and securely covered Chelsea's eyes as Rachel slipped from the hall.

Rachel re entered the hall a few minutes later, Eddie trailing behind with a puppy and a crate of cider. Rachel was grinning, Steph wanted to jump up and down and scream, Tom was in tears and Danny was smiling from ear to ear. Otherwise everyone else were confuse

Eddie made his way up to his daughter crouching down to kneel in front of the chair she was now sitting on. Eddie studied his daughter as Rachel went up to get the mic. Eddie could feel tears of joy roll down his cheeks as he kept his eyes on Chelsea. She was beautiful, he thought she looked a lot like Rachel, but he could see little bits of himself in there too.

Rachel's voice then came booming over the speakers as she appeared by Eddie's side, kneeling down with him taking the puppy into her own arms. Everyone gathered around in a circle around them, Steph filming and Tom taking photos.

"Danny don't remove your hands until I tell you to. Happy Birthday, Chels. God sixteen years has gone really quickly. Don't worry I'm not going to tell any embarrassing stories I'm saving those for your eighteenth. Anyway, I've got your surprises right here. You deserve these,Chels. You haven't had the most idyllic childhood and I'm sorry. Happy Birthday, sweetie. You can take your hands off now Danny," Rachel said as everyone still looked oddly at the strange man kneeling in front of Chelsea. Danny slowly removed his hands from Chelsea's face to show the man in front of her as a beaming smile spread across her face.

"DADDY!" Her immediate response was as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Happy Birthday, darling," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Eddie's arms wrapped securely and protectively around his daughter. Rachel was in tears watching the two people she loved most in an embrace. Eddie glanced at Rachel smiling as she returned it. Eddie let one arm slip from his daughter as he brought Rachel into the embrace. The three now in tears. "I love you both so much," Eddie whispered as the two girls whispered back," I love you too."

So, as the audience, cheered and smiled. The three people kneeling on the floor in a hug, smiling widely. Everyone had learnt that the right surprise can change your life.

**_THE END._**


End file.
